


Bienvenido a La Selección

by treeca



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeca/pseuds/treeca
Summary: Kun邀请伊瓜因、迪巴拉一起来他和梅西的房间打牌。有谁不想与偶像共度美好时光呢？





	Bienvenido a La Selección

**Author's Note:**

> 就是篇肉。四人行，有替身梗。  
> 感谢重型货车设计与制造研讨大会。

    这个季节的布宜诺斯艾利斯阳光明媚地有些刺眼，背光走来的Leo身上罩着一轮金色的光晕。Kun眯起双眼，手里的马黛茶温度正好，等Leo在身旁坐下便递给他。

    现在是自由训练时间，有些队友练得差不多便回去了，Leo可能不是每次都练到最晚的人，他并不会计算自己练了多少次，而是感觉尽兴了才结束，Kun则总是会等他一起回更衣室。捧过茶壶，Leo并没有马上喝，而是望着仍在训练场上嬉笑打闹的两个人。

    “今天也有媒体在场边拍。”Kun斜托着脑袋抱怨。Leo轻轻“嗯”了一声。Kun顺着那个眼神转过头去，训练场上Pipita不知道说了什么，Paulo笑得前仰后合，幅度大得就差满草皮打滚，然后Pipita去拿瑜伽垫，给Paulo拉伸大腿。

    Kun回过头，正好对上Leo的眼神。是的，他清楚地记得Paulo第一次进入国家队，Leo看着他时妄图掩盖的神情。有一次Kun半开玩笑地提起关于Paulo长相的话题，Leo没有接茬，只是像刚才那样静静地看着。

    Kun乌黑晶亮的双眼对Leo闪了闪，朝训练场的方向示意了一下。

    Leo终于拿起茶壶。阳光刺眼，迎着光线看久了，视线里难免会有五颜六色的残影。他喝了两口茶，随后微微点了下头。Kun嘿嘿一笑，继续埋怨AFA老让记者拍训练。草皮上，Pipita和Paulo又不务正业地笑作一团，丝毫不介意场边的长枪短炮。

 

    当晚Kun开门的时候，首先注意到的是Pipita身后探出头来的Paulo。大男孩兴高采烈地进屋，说自己平时玩Truco不多，希望前辈们不要嫌弃他的牌技。

    四个人分成两组，自然是Leo和Kun搭，Pipita和Paulo搭。Paulo说得没错，他的牌技非常生疏，起先大家说先上上手，让Pipita边打边教他，两局过后，Kun洗完牌，一锤定音似的拍在桌上。

    “好了，现在是正式开始。”

 

    Paulo看看对面的Pipita，再看看左边的Leo。轻松，太轻松了，他和Pipita已毫不费力地拿下三局，Leo拍拍他的背笑说Joyita牌运就是好啊。老实说，他到现在还觉得在Leo房间里打牌这件事有点不可思议。Leo是全世界的偶像，是阿根廷所有男孩的梦想，而自己在Instituto也只是六年前的事，再早些年也曾挤开千军万马去纪念碑给国家队当球童……好几次，他忍不住去观察Leo小臂上的纹身，那繁复的图案和纹理，他想问这些到底都是什么来由？然而一旦和Leo深邃的眼神对上，他又会忘记脑子里那些七七八八的好奇，更没有注意到对面Pipita对自己使的暗号，皱眉是坏牌，挑眉是好牌，眨两下眼……之前说好眨两下眼是什么来着？

    输牌的惩罚无非是俯卧撑，倒立什么的，不知第几局开始，Paulo这组便输多赢少，惩罚也逐渐演变了味。起先是脱衣服，然后是拍档间的亲吻。Kun叫Pipita亲Paulo，甚至要拿出手机为他俩拍照留念，被Leo笑着制止。Pipita的亲吻丝毫没有犹豫，倒是自认更大胆的Paulo耳尖红红的。虽然恋人的身体他早已熟悉，但一想到这是在Leo房间里，Paulo还是在Pipita脱下运动裤的时候心猿意马。

    “Kun，遥控器不在你那儿吗？去把电视打开。”Leo洗着牌，补充一句，“音量调大点儿。”

    Kun刚也输了，脱掉运动裤，趴上床翻找电视遥控器，撅起来的结实臀部被Paulo尽收眼底。一边找，嘴里还不忘嘟囔两句：“老使唤我，明天可不要又说我没关电视啊。”

    “不使唤你使唤谁。”Leo腾出一只手在Kun的屁股上抽了一记。Paulo耳边传来一声清脆的“啪”，他觉得这声音好像开关，有一种说不清的东西与电视一起被开启了。

    接着他又输了，Kun一脸坏笑，要么把内裤也脱了要么亲我跟Leo各一下。Paulo下意识地看看Leo，对方托着下巴从容地微笑，Pipita也没有反对的意思。跟自己浅色的眼睛不同，Leo的眼睛是黑色的，显得非常沉静，有时候Paulo琢磨不透自己的偶像在想什么……突然他被另一边的Kun拉过去，冷不丁就是一记嘴对嘴，紧接着Kun把他的脑袋推向Leo：“你看这不很简单么，快点儿的。”

    Paulo感到有点懵。Leo倾过身体问他：“很为难吗？”。不，不是不愿意，偶像就在眼前，他反而胆怯了，目光先是在偶像的鼻尖和胡须间游移，随着那张面孔越来越近，他不由自主闭上眼睛，感受一点点温热的呼吸和嘴唇上柔软的触碰。

    Leo抚上Paulo的下巴，年轻的男孩乖乖张开嘴，加深、享受这个亲吻。他们的舌头相抵，牙齿轻轻咬在嘴唇内侧。分开的时候，Paulo眼帘低垂，Leo的手指在他面颊一侧的痣上摩挲。

    他的偶像主动来打破了那面看不见的墙。Paulo的心在雀跃，他想再讨一个吻，Leo却不动声色地坐回去，指示Kun继续洗牌。

    这一局Paulo打得毫无心思，反而最后赢了，Pipita喊着要Leo和Kun示范法式热吻。Kun也不含糊，坐到Leo身边便是一阵湿吻，一会儿就把Leo推倒在床上。Paulo看不见Leo的表情，只听他一阵轻笑，双臂环住Kun，抬起的腿在Kun的胯部来回磨蹭。

    Paulo面孔发烫，电视盖住了接吻的声音，可能还有这对爱人之间的低声耳语。Pipita拉过他，搂上他的腰，亲吻从光滑的脖颈一路向上，最后热情地落在Paulo的双唇，舌头撬开他的牙齿，在上颚处轻轻一刮——Paulo一个激灵，差点儿软倒。他干脆调整姿势，坐在Pipita的大腿上，撒娇般地搂住恋人的脖子与他接吻。Paulo的肋部有处纹身，Pipita喜欢接吻的时候摸那儿，弄得他有点儿痒，停下吻来咯咯地笑。

    “啊……”听到Leo的低喘，Paulo不由往那边瞥了一眼。只见Kun一只手伸入Leo内裤里，没几下，那原本就不小的尺寸就更为轮廓明显。Kun摸了一会儿，索性扯下Leo的裤子，那巨物就这样弹了出来。像是看到甜点一样，Kun兴奋地低下头为他口交，Leo则是半撑起身，一只手拉住Kun的头发，让他跟着自己的想法移动舌头。Paulo无法把目光从这个可以称为不堪的画面中移开，忽然，他看到Kun舌头还在Leo的肉棒上，眼神却直勾勾地看向自己。他深吸一口气，感觉浑身每个毛孔都张开了。

    过来。Kun朝他勾勾手指，可Paulo一时没动。

    “过来。”这次是Leo开口。Paulo像是着了魔，似乎这句话是国王对骑士的命令，不容质疑，他从Pipita的怀里站起来，爬上另一张床，他的恋人在背后轻轻推了他一把。

    心脏在狂跳，他想探索那个全世界最好的球员的身体，一处不落，不管这念头是神圣还是龌龊。Paulo舔上去的时候，Kun给他让出一点儿空间，可不一会儿又凑过来，像个争表扬的小孩子，连嘬出的声儿都要比他响。世界最佳，连这玩意儿都这么大……Paulo的舔侍带着崇拜和仰慕，偶尔悄悄抬眼看Leo的表情是不是舒服。Kun则是轻车熟路，闭着眼都知道哪里最吊胃口。两人嘴唇周围都是晶晶亮一片，数次黏糊糊地亲到一起。Pipita过来吻Paulo的后颈，把手伸进他的内裤为他手淫，在他后穴试探。

    大概是双重口交实在太刺激，Leo大腿和小腹的肌肉突然绷紧，仰头大声喘息。Kun知道他快射了，给他做了一次深喉，精液混着口水从他嘴里淌下来。肉棒抽出来的时候顶端还有不少白液，Paulo忍不住伸舌去舔，沾了一脸浑浊。Leo用指尖把精液抹在男孩年轻的面庞和饱满的嘴唇，塞进他口中，戏弄舌头，然后在男孩的吮吸中抽出手指。

    球场上活力四射的宝石现在像只温顺的猫咪，眯着眼任由Leo抚弄，迎接偶像眼神里若隐若现的深情。他的内裤被Pipita脱下，接着股间一阵冰凉，有手指借着润滑液进入他的后穴。那是Pipita，熟悉又美妙的技巧令他身体松软，也使他欲望坚挺。他向来喜欢被亲吻，被抚摸，被宠爱，偶像抚摸他的腹肌，胡须蹭在他面颊，吻总是更多流连唇边的痣，他们的呼吸混在一起，这些都让他兴奋地发颤。

    Kun跪在Leo身后吻他的后背，双手仍在不停揉摸Leo的肉棒，他很快又坚硬如铁，白皙的后颈和肩头泛出艳丽的红色。Kun在Leo的臀部蹭来蹭去，犹豫了一会儿，没有更进一步的动作。他转身去床头柜拿出安全套，咬开包装给Leo戴上。Pipita让Paulo仰面靠在自己身上，双手分开男孩的大腿。

    这无疑是个邀请的姿势。Paulo刚想挣扎，却被Kun按住。Pipita舔他的耳朵安抚他。

 

    “……想不想让你的偶像来疼你？”

 

    Paulo脊椎发麻。欲望充血勃起，本来就不多的阴毛湿答答地黏在一起，后穴已经被扩张，楚楚可怜地等待进入。他拒绝不了蛊惑，只好捂住眼睛，仿佛这样别人就看不见自己这幅窘迫的耻态。

    Leo本打算安慰一下，当看到那张被遮住眼睛的面孔时，什么话都没说，抓着男孩的大腿就挤了进去。

    即使有润滑液，Paulo还是疼地龇牙咧嘴，Pipita赶紧又亲又舔，摸着他的敏感点让他放松：“别怕……好宝贝……你是最棒的……最棒的Joyita对不对？”

    等到疼痛逐渐被充涨的快感取代，他真切地感受自己正在被偶像获得，被使用，全世界都爱慕的人在与自己交媾，而且是在他们的恋人面前……这种心理上的奇妙刺激，比起身体上的快感强烈上一百倍，Paulo气息混乱，浑身发抖。

    “啊……啊啊……”随着Leo的冲击，前列腺反复被顶到，Paulo嘴里溢出的呻吟也变得七拐八弯，他求助般地抓住Pipita的手臂。“等，等下……”他几乎快喘不上气，意识也逐渐飘远。

    Leo停了一下，Paulo像抓住了救命稻草般大口呼吸，还没来得及等他拉回意识，Leo猝不及防地更用力顶了进去，撞得Paulo“啊”地大叫一声。冲击一次猛过一次，他直打寒战，再也无法保持理智，依稀听见Kun问他爽不爽，他意识模糊，一会儿点头一会儿摇头，喊声里带着断断续续的哭腔。过了没多久，Paulo叫声越来越高，突然全身紧绷，弓着身体直哆嗦，在Pipita的手里射了出来。

    Leo被那收缩的后穴这么一绞，也差点儿绷不住，又加速顶了数下便立刻抽出来，取下套子尽数射到Paulo的脸上。

    Paulo满脸潮红，看不清Leo的表情，只是情迷意乱地舔着嘴边的浊液，转头与Pipita缠绵接吻。等到头脑慢慢冷却下来，他意识到恋人的欲望仍是一片炙热，转身窝进对方的臂弯，用刚射过的下体蹭他。而Pipita只是温柔回吻，奖励般地抚摸他的耳朵和头发，眼神里全是宠爱。

 

    Kun想要为Leo做清理口交，却被一把拉起。Leo眼眶红红的，脸上一片泪痕，分不清是不是生理性泪水。Kun拥他入怀，轻啄他湿透的眼角。

    “我爱你。”Leo在Kun耳边轻声呢喃。

    Kun让恋人枕在自己肩上。“是的，是的，我知道……”他长叹口气，“……全都知道。”

 

    集训结束的那天，队员们拿着行李在基地门口纷纷互相道别。Paulo缠着Leo发Ins story，不远处Kun拉住Pipita，低声说你可要看好这孩子，以后可以一起玩，但别让他俩独处。面对Pipita质疑的表情，Kun加上一句：“这也是为你好。”

    Pipita不慌不忙地拿出车钥匙。“我这儿你不用操心。不过有没有人跟你说过，你这样很像一条看门狗？”不等Kun反驳，就过去叫Paulo，准备载他回家。

    Kun决定使出精神胜利法，不跟晚开窍的小烟枪一般见识。他看着Leo和Paulo拥抱，思忖着上次在ebay偶然看到的那件二手瓦伦球衣，要不要回去拍下来呢？


End file.
